


the venom poisoning me

by FancifulRivers



Series: Dispelling shadows, or: take 3 hurt children, a handful of dust, and stir well [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Mercy mentions, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: One shot set in the same world as"Shine your light with me, chase all the dark away".Chara contemplates mortality.





	the venom poisoning me

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't happen, but it could have...

You know his speech by heart. He knows you know it. You don't know why he keeps saying it. Maybe he likes keeping up the pretense of normality, the facade that you and Frisk haven't been here again and again and again, because he doesn't have the decency to lie down and fucking  _die_ already. It's like he doesn't want you to save him. He doesn't  _understand_ and how can you make him? The only thing that will fix it is turning him into dust, like you've turned everyone else. Your grip tightens on the knife. You can do this.

"...kids like you should be burning in hell." The end of his speech. You look up, just in time to catch a cascade of bones smashing into your ribcage, doubling you over and making you cough blood down your front. The last thing you see is eye-searing blue.

* * *

 

"Kill me."

The words are impulsive, spilling out of your mouth before you can take them back. You freeze, carefully not looking at the skeleton sharing the backyard with you. You've come to an uneasy truce the past few weeks, but you certainly aren't anything you would call  _friends_ yet.

And even a friend would probably be more than a little concerned to hear you ask them to murder you.

"uh..." Sans can't even come up with a pun to save the situation. The world clearly has ended, you think with an internal snort.

"Kill me," you repeat. In for a penny, in for a pound, right? You think that's how the saying goes. You never thought you'd miss the feel of a tibia slamming through your throat, but here you are. And here he is, in his ratty blue jacket and fluffy pink slippers, eyeing you uneasily like he thinks you're about to pull out a knife and go all demon kid on him. Like Mom would let you near any sharps. You're good at ferreting them out, but not that good. Not anymore.

"kiddo, i don't think that's-"

"My name is  _Chara_ ," you snap. "And why not? I know you remember. I'm a dirty brother killer." You singsong the last part and have the slim satisfaction of watching his eye flicker between white and blue, like he can't decide what to do. You know you're playing with fire, but you kind of want to. It's not like you left your death wish in the underground.

"chara, i'm not killing you," he says, looking uncomfortable. "tori would kill me. i'm not in the business of killing kids."

"But you said," you say, leaning closer toward him, your voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper. "Kids like me should be  _burning in hell._ So go ahead. Do it. It's okay. Frisk would just reset if I don't spontaneously do it. Frisk saved this morning. No one would ever know."

"i'd know!" The comedian nearly yells, and you almost fall on your ass. "i'd know," he repeats, in a softer tone. "i don't know what messed up shit is going on in your head, kid- chara, but i'm not participating in it."

"Fine," you say, getting up and brushing dirt off your knees. "Fuck you."

You take off, running toward the house, only to get tackled from behind. The skeleton is surprisingly heavy, you discover from your new position smushed into the lawn. Your nose hurts and when you lift your head a little, you can see blood smeared on the grass.

"Look," you say, giggling despite the throbbing in your nose. "It's human ketchup, Sans."

"that's really gross," he tells you. "i'm getting tori."

"Don't," you say before you can stop yourself. "I'm sorry, I won't do anything, I just- don't tell her."

"why do you want me to murder you?" He asks. You push yourself into a sitting position. Sans eyes you warily, like he thinks you're going to bolt again.

"I miss it," you whisper to your knees. There's a scuff in your jeans over the right one, probably from Sans imitating a football player. "It's what I deserve, I-"

"no, you don't," Sans interrupts. "not in this timeline, you don't. you haven't  _done_ anything, chara."

"Exactly," you say. "In  _this_ timeline. Yet. I know you're just waiting for me to- to go all crazy demon kid on everyone again. To dust everyone." You remember the feel of Mom's dust on your fingers and shiver.

"no, i'm not," Sans says. You stare at him, mouth sagging open. "not anymore," he amends. "hell, kid, you gotta know how i felt at first, but- you aren't like that anymore. why don't you let yourself believe that, too?"

"I don't know how," you admit, almost too quiet for him to make out, but he does anyway.

"come on," he says, giving you a hand up. Begrudgingly, you take it. "i saw some chocolate in the kitchen."

Limping, you follow him in.


End file.
